Nice to See You Again
by KateToast
Summary: The first time Julian Carlson sees Clementine Phillips, they're both about ten years old. Next generation, covering many years after "The End". Julian/Clementine.


**A/N:** _Lost_ next generation. How perfect would this couple be?

**XXX**

The first time Julian Carlson sees Clementine Phillips, they are both about ten years old.

James Ford had knocked on the Carlson's Miami home door one sunny day a few years back, and he had sat Julian's mom down and explained that Aunt Juliet was dead, that he'd worked with her, he'd loved her, he was gonna ask her to marry him, but she had died before he had the chance. It was very sad, and Julian's mom cried for a long time, and Mr. Ford sat there and looked like he'd been hit by a truck a thousand times over. Julian had tiptoed up to them, hugged his mother, and stared at this stranger.

Now Mr. Ford – James - came around often. Julian is pretty sure it makes the Southern man feel better, being around the family of the woman he loved, that they all loved, and lost. Except Julian. He only knows his aunt through photos and stories.

One visit James had started talking about his daughter, Clementine, and Julian's mom had gone on to suggest maybe they could meet her sometime. Eventually James mentioned the perfect scenario: a bunch of his friends were getting together, they could meet more people who had known Juliet before she died. Rachel took some time off work, and she and Julian made the trip.

While his mom has deep, intense, adult-looking conversations with the other grown-ups, Julian hangs off to the side, staring out the window. He's never been to California before, but it doesn't seem too different from home. Lots of sunshine.

A girl with dirty-blonde hair approaches him, and when she smiles big dimples appear on her face. The other boy present who is only a bit younger than Julian is blonde also, but he is clutching his own mother's hand near the adults.

"Hi there," she greets, friendly. "I'm Clementine."

"I'm Julian," he offers, a bit shy. "I know your dad."

Clementine glances at her father, and Julian sees the family resemblance. He's heard he looks like his late aunt; James says it to him often.

"My daddy says you and me should be friends." She's staring at him, almost curiously, like, _I don't know why you're so special but if my daddy says so… _"I have alotta friends at home, so I guess you can be my far-away friend. Like pen pals or somethin'."

Julian blinks, then stammers out an, "Uh - all right." Personally, Julian is a bit concerned about cooties. He's pretty sure they're a myth, but it worries him all the same. His mom is always teasing him about his nervous tendencies.

"Well… ok then! We're friends now!" Clementine declares decisively, and then she marches away, her little sundress flowing behind her as she goes, totally assured of herself even at ten. Julian is pretty sure James winks at her.

There's something about her he finds intriguing. But he'll probably never see her again, anyway.

**XXX**

The next time Julian Carlson sees Clementine Phillips, they're both about 28 years old.

Actually, he's seen her since that first meeting when they were kids. Not a ton, but a handful more times. Sometimes she came with her dad to visit Miami, sometimes Julian and his mom traveled to California. Julian and Clem kept in touch on and off during college; how could they not, with so much technology.

But this is the first time he _sees_ her, really sees her, and he wonders how he never saw her like this before.

Aaron Littleton and Ji Yeon Kwon are finally getting married. Julian has gotten close with Aaron over time, through sheer random connection: James has become the uncle Julian never had (_should have been_), and he is still very close with Claire Littleton, who is the mother of Aaron, and so the two boys forged a friendship out of their weird, unconventional family circumstances.

Julian is in the wedding party. He sits at the table with the two other groomsmen and the three bridesmaids, feeling a bit out of place with these grade school and college friends of Aaron and Ji, especially since the couple is mingling with guests. He's sipping some champagne when he glances across the room. James has entered a bit late and sat between Julian's mother and Kate Austen; Clementine is his date.

He had not seen her in the crowd during the actual ceremony. She looks stunning in her navy blue dress. It isn't that she has never looked nice before; Julian just always pictures her in a casual, jeans and a t-shirt sort of way. He had always found her to be cute, enjoyed her strong-willed and confident personality, understood Aaron's boyhood crush on her, but tonight, in that dress, looking like the grown up she now is, Julian feels his own crush rapidly developing.

"Excuse me," he says to the others at his table, and he strides over to her.

James shakes Julian's hand, and Clementine stands so she can hug him tight. He'd never noticed how nice she felt with her arms around him.

He makes idle chitchat for a bit with the whole table, though his typical reserve keeps him from being the life of the party the way she is. He is all right with that, has never loved the spotlight.

Music begins; Aaron and Ji Yeon dance as Claire and Kate and Rachel look on and cry. James asks the mother of the groom to dance; Kate disappears on the arm of a handsome friend of the family; Rachel squeezes her son's shoulder as she heads off to the restroom.

Julian and Clementine sit in charged silence for a song, watching the dancers, avoiding each other's eye. Finally Julian finds the inner risk-taker that only comes out once or twice a year, and turns toward his longtime friend.

She is already looking at him. "Yes, I will dance with you," she says before he gets a word out, her smile sly and knowing, her white teeth on display.

Julian can't help but laugh in spite of himself at her tenacity. "What if I was going to ask if you wanted a drink? Or if I was just going to comment on the weather?"

"Then I would be totally embarrassed," Clementine answers. "Lucky for me, _you_ want to dance."

"Lucky for me, you've already said yes," Julian responds, more suave than he thought he could manage. She's always been able to bring out the more extroverted side of him.

"Well then we shouldn't waste any more time sitting on our asses, should we?" There are those damn adorable dimples.

They dance the night away, joking and laughing, reminiscing and sharing. James cuts in at one point, sends a raised eyebrow to Julian that seems to communicate, _You and me are gonna have a chat later, Lothario_. Aaron claps Julian on the back and nods approvingly. Kate and Claire go back and forth between watching the young people with delight and gossiping about them. Julian's mother just smiles; he can hear her saying to herself, _Maybe I _will_ get grandchildren!_

He and Clementine endure it all. Something good seems to be happening all of a sudden, and he wants to see it through.

**XXX**

The following time Julian Carlson sees Clementine Phillips, they are (still) about 28 years old.

He asks for James' blessing, then takes her out on a proper date. They talk about when they were growing up, the obvious existence of fate for them to end up knowing each other so they could do _this_, how pleased their family and friends must be. Julian musters up some dormant courage and kisses her at the end of the night.

**XXX**

Julian Carlson keeps seeing Clementine Phillips on a regular basis, until she becomes Clementine Carlson, and then he happily sees her every day after that.

**XXX**


End file.
